This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 292,319 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Sep. 30, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,993; 4,322,232; 4,193,780; and 4,746,339; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse filtering systems for use in a variety of environments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are generally designed for use in an internal versus an external filtering environment.
As many owners of central air conditioning systems are aware, one of the main reasons for the failure of the air conditioning compressor is the clogging of the passageway leading to the A/C coils.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among both homeowners and commercial businesses for an external air filtering system that can be removeably attached to an air conditioning unit in a surrounding relationship relative to the air intake vents to keep the A/C coils free of pet hair, debris, etc.; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.